Meu amor não custa nada
by Estrela Hoshi
Summary: Ele foi ensinado que tudo na vida tinha um preço. Mas o amor dela, não custava nada.


**Think you gotta keep me dressed  
You don't**

Ela estava calma, só não sabia até quando. Aguentara tudo aquilo mais tempo do que qualquer um agüentaria. Ela Era forte, não iria abaixar a cabeça pra uma coisa daquelas. E ele iria ver do que ela era capaz. Não adiantaria nada ele lhe pedir que ficasse calma.

**Think I'm gonna spend your cash  
I won't**

Ela não queria seu dinheiro, sera que ele não era capaz de entender isso…

**Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing  
**

**Think I wanna drive your Benz  
I don't**

**If I wanna floss I've got my own  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing**

Ela não queria aquele maldito carro dele, não queria as roupas que ele lhe comprava… Ela só queria uma coisa dele, da qual ele não estava acostumado a dar… Não importava quanto dinheiro ele tivesse, não era isso que ela queria.

**When you rolled up in the Escalade  
Saw that dub you gave to the valet  
Knew that it was game when you looked at me  
Pulling up your sleeve so I could see the Rolley bling**

Sabia que tudo começara naquele maldito dia no Três Vassouras. Viu quando ele tinha chegado no local em uma gde carruagem chamativa demais. Não era uma simples carruagem de Hogwarts. Era Uma carruagem especial, toda decorada, e pelo que parecia, muito cara. Sentiu, no momento em que ele a olhou, que aquilo ainda ia longe. Era um olhar convidativo a um jogo. Se era isso que ele queira, ele iria ter, um jogo… Coitado, ele achava que aquele bastão de ouro era capaz de lhe impressionar.

**Saw you later in the corner booth  
Raising up a toast so I would notice you  
But you're hard to miss  
Think you outta know  
Doesn't matter if you're running out of control**

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, olhou em volta e viu ele em uma mesa, levantando uma caneca de cerveja amantegada, com que em um brinde. Tudo isso para chamar a sua atenção? Ele tinha que entender que não precisava disso para ser uma pessoa de quem não se esquecia tão fácil. Aquele realmente parecia ser outra pessoa, estav meio fora de controle por causa das várias cervejas amantegadas que já tinha tomado. Mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia estar bem sóbrio ao fazer aquilo.

**All that matter's is  
That you treat me right  
Give me all the things I need  
That money can't buy, yeah**

Ela não queria toda aquela riqueza que ele ostentava, ela só queria ser tratada do jeito que merecia, e ter coisas as quais não se encontravam em lojas de conveniência, joalherias e carros importados.

**When I took a chance  
Thought you'd understand  
Baby, credit cards aren't romance  
So you're tryin' to buy what's already yours  
What I need from you is not available in stores**

Ela tinha lutado contra tudo e contra todos, tinha arriscado toda a sua vida pore le, e para aquilo que ela acreditava que existisse entre eles. Ela achava que, depois de tudo, ele entenderia que não estava ali por meros cartões de crédito. Ele achava que aquilo tudo era uma troca de favores. Ele lhe comprava coisas, ela lhe dava o que ele queria. Mas ele já a tinha sem lhe dar nada. O que ela queria em troca ele não poderia lhe comprar em nenhum shopping.

**Seen a side of you that I really feel  
Doing way too much, never keep it real  
If it doesn't change, gotta hit the road  
Now I'm leaving, with my keys  
I've got to go**

Ali estava ele, de forma nua e crua. Um homem que achava que tinha que pagar pra ter tudo na vida. Não sendo sincero com ninguém, nem com ele mesmo. Mas ele teria que entender, que se ele nçao invertesse essa situação, ela iria embora. Pegaria as suas coisas, coisas que ele não tinha lhe comprador, e iria embora. Não seria capaz de viver com isso.

**All that matter's is  
That you treat me right  
Give me all the things I need  
That money can't buy, yeah**

Ela só queria tê-lo, sem comedimentos.

**A thing, a thing, a thing  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**

E ele não precisaria lhe pagar para que ela o quisesse desse jeito.

**You think the money that you've made  
Can substitute the time you take**

Ela só queria sua atenção. Queria sua presença, sem dinheiro, sem riquezas, sem orgulho para interferir.

**Take the keys here to my heart  
Then you can win my heart and get what's in my heart  
I think you need to take some time  
To show me that your love is true  
There's more than dollar signs in you  
Then you can win my heart and get what's in my heart**

Ele tinha a faca e o queijo na mão. Era simples. Ele tinha as soluções dos problemas, as chaves para abrir as portas, as varinhas para desfazer os feitiços. Tudo estava nas mãos deles. Ele tinha a chance de lhe provar que tinha mais do que milhões de galeões em seus bolsos. Sabia que aquele olhar não significava um preço. Se ele se desse conta do que sentia, ela lhe daria o que ele queria e já tinha: o seu coração. Porque o seu amor, bom, ele já era dono. E este não custava nada...


End file.
